Personal computers have recently become very popular for a variety of uses ranging from home, office, engineering, sales, marketing, and military applications. Virtually every aspect of business, engineering and science utilizes some form of computer system on a daily basis. Since their introduction, personal computers have become increasingly compact while simultaneously becoming increasingly powerful.
Conventional personal computers are typically configured with some type of display unit, a keyboard, and some form of housing incorporating a microprocessor, memory, disk storage devices, etc. In typical portable computers, the keyboard and computer electronics are incorporated in a base unit wherein a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) is attached to the base unit with a hinge mechanism forming a configuration referred to as a "clam shell" housing. Virtually every portable computer available today utilizes the "clam shell" configuration.
While the "clam shell" configuration provides certain advantages, it also poses several problems. First, the display unit and processor unit cannot be used apart from the base unit and keyboard. Furthermore, given the premium placed on optimizing the weight of the overall computer system, current portable computer designs are relatively fragile and highly susceptible to damage due to mechanical shocks. Finally, since this configuration of portable computer provides openings in the housing for insertion of floppy disks, etc., these computer systems are susceptible to damage from humidity, and airborne pollutants, etc.
In yet another aspect of portable computer design, recent activities in the computer industry have been directed toward new types of input devices such as computer screens responsive to inputs from stylus devices or tactile inputs. In these systems, the need for a computer keyboard is greatly reduced or may be eliminated entirely. Accordingly, portable computers having integral keyboards are unnecessarily heavy and large for these applications. One well-known design goal for portable computers is that the computer system be no larger than a letter-size notebook. The incorporation of a keyboard in notebook-sized computers necessarily complicates this design goal.
While notebook-sized computers provide the advantages of portability and compact size, many users prefer desktop models which typically provide larger keyboards, unlimited power capabilities, and expanded peripheral support. Accordingly, the design goals for portable and desktop computer systems are often incompatible.
From the foregoing, no computer system is known which provides all of the advantages of a portable or notebook computer design, while incorporating an enclosure structure which is weatherproof and highly resistant to mechanical shock, while also being adaptable to desktop applications. The computer design of the present invention provides a structure which optimizes the design goals of both portable and desktop designs by providing a modular computer design which may be used in a portable mode or on a desktop, either with or without a keyboard.